Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are attractive candidates for replacing conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent light sources. The LEDs have higher electrical-to-light conversion efficiencies and longer lifetimes than incandescent lamps, and do not require the high operating voltages associated with fluorescent light sources. In addition, it is expected that the light conversion efficiencies of LEDs will continue to increase to the point where LEDs will also provide higher conversion efficiencies than fluorescent light sources.
Unfortunately, LEDs produce light in a relatively narrow spectral band. Hence, to produce a light source having an arbitrary color, a compound light source having multiple LEDs is typically utilized. For example, an LED-based light source that provides an emission that is perceived as matching a particular color can be constructed by combining light from red, green, and blue emitting LEDs. The ratio of the intensities of the various colors sets the color of the light as perceived by a human observer.
Unfortunately, the output of the individual LEDs varies with temperature, drive current, and aging. In addition, the characteristics of the LEDs vary from production lot to production lot in the manufacturing process and are different for different color LEDs. Hence, a light source that provides the desired color under one set of conditions will exhibit a color shift when the conditions change or the device ages. To avoid these shifts, some form of feedback system must be incorporated in the light source to vary the driving conditions of the individual LEDs such that the output spectrum remains at the design value in spite of the variability in the component LEDs used in the light source. In one prior art feedback system, a photodiode is provided to monitor the output of each LED and the current through that LED is adjusted to maintain the photodiode output at a preset value.
Such feedback systems increase the cost of the light source. If there is only one LED of each color, a color filter over each LED can be used to restrict the light entering each photodiode to light generated by a particular LED. Unfortunately, many light sources require multiple LEDs of each color to provide a source of sufficient brightness. Positioning the monitoring photodiodes such that each photodiode only measures light from one of the LEDs complicates the design and further increases the cost.